


Tinkering

by OrdainedCrownie



Category: Critical Role (Web Series)
Genre: F/M, fluffy but kinda angsty in a way, spoilers for episode 44 the sunken tomb
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-24
Updated: 2016-05-24
Packaged: 2018-06-10 11:08:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 455
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6954022
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OrdainedCrownie/pseuds/OrdainedCrownie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's the little things that carry the most weight behind the memories as Percy seems to find out the hard way.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tinkering

**Author's Note:**

> Short but sweet little fluffy but kinda angsty drabble.

They had been tinkering about in his workshop for about an hour or so with the broom. Vex had been quietly handing Percy any tools he required as he worked on attaching the safety rope to the broom. She happily sat on the edge of the workshop bench, her feet dangling over it while her body was angled so she could watch him work in silence. 

Eventually Percy pulled away with a heavy sigh, pulling his mask up to show his flush pink cheeks as he inspected the device.

“That should suffice for now I think. Well until we are able to buy more materials.”

“It’s wonderful, Percy, thank you.” Percy wiped away the sweat on his forehead not realising he had smudged it with dirt with his hand as he did so. Vex began chuckling at his dirtied state and reached out to grasp him by the arm to pull him closer to her.

At first Percy tensed when Vex unraveled the ascot from his neck but relaxed when she began gingerly wiping away the dirt from his face. He felt like he was fifteen again when he had been called downstairs for dinner and his mother had wrangled him down to clean him free of the dust he had collected from working in the workshop with his brother.

Percy felt lips press to his forehead only to be instantly reminded by how alike Vex and his mother were in a odd way. Not in like a weird incest kind of way, but the nurturing side that seemed to only come out in private and it struck him how lost he would be right now if it weren’t for Vex to bring him out from the brinks of darkness in the depths of Whitestone Castle.

Then like Percy had been struck hard in the stomach, the memories of his failed attempt to aid in bringing Vex back to life in the Raven Queen’s temple. The images of watching the residuum glass break as it was unable to withstand the energy from the revivification spell came flooding back to him and he felt himself shake uncontrollably as he found while she was able to bring him back, he hadn’t been able to.

Without question,Vex wrapped her arms around him pulling him into a tight embrace even as she could feel him shaking in her arms. Percy curled his hands around her back, burrowing his head into her shoulder and he could feel Vex pressing her lips to his snow white hair even as she rubbed his back.

“I can’t lose you again, Vex.” He whimpered into her shoulder and he felt her tense for a moment.

“Percy, it’s alright darling. I’m still right here.”


End file.
